


10 things I'll let you go.

by alexiahayez



Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiahayez/pseuds/alexiahayez
Summary: Jihoon has 10 reasons to love Soonyoung, but he needed to let him go.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	10 things I'll let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and it was supposed to be a propose fic but then I realized that we won't have Going Seventeen and I got sad so this will be a break-up fic, lmao. I haven't beta-ed it and grammar mistakes are ensured because I'm writing this at 2AM ;-; This just came to me when I was showering and procrastinating on my project so yea... enjoy the angst!

_ 1\. The way Soonyoung indulges Jihoon _

“I like the way you always make exceptions for me. Even in the middle of the night of those days when inspirations failed to come to me, you stayed up with me, giving me everything I wanted. I remember that one night before our 7th album, I was angsty and I really wanted Ramyeon at 4 am in the morning. I didn’t even have to wait, you immediately stood up and left to the nearest convenience store. It didn’t mean a lot at that moment, but I saw what you were willing to give me, I only need to ask. I looked at you then and I know I saw the person who would indulge his future partners, spoil them to rot.”

_ 2\. The way Soonyoung makes him smile _

“I like the way you never fail to make me smile. When we went through intense practice sessions and everyone was stressed and pressured and were ready to burst, you made them laugh, and you made me smile. I don’t know what you have on me, but seeing you doing the most mundane things like having breakfast makes the corner of my lips curve up. You always said you love my smile, and you always do your best to bring it out, but honey, you didn’t have to do anything. You just need to be next to me in my darkest hours, giving me the warmth and the love that you always do, that alone could make me smile for days already.”

_ 3\. The way Soonyoung never lets Jihoon lose himself _

“I was not going to say this because I don’t know how I could explain this to you. Soonyoung, you kept me humble all those years. Everyone is tempted by fame, and I was not an exception. I was put into the spotlight too soon when I was only nineteen. I was called by many flattering titles. I was called a genius, a trendsetter, a legendary producer. Amidst all that, only you called me Jihoon. It never changed. Hearing your voice calling my name everyday for the past seven years was what keep me grounded, and it never fails to remind me that even if I’m on the biggest stage, receiving the most honorable prize, I am still Jihoon, Lee Jihoon, your Lee Jihoon. I am still the little kid who watched you through the window enviously.”

_ 4\. The way Soonyoung always has Jihoon’s back _

“I loved the way how nineteen-year-old Jihoon wanted the world, and he was never afraid to charge forward and chase his dreams because he knew that everytime he looks back, Kwon Soonyoung would be there, whether to congratulate him, whether to give him the support he needs or simply to catch him if he falls. Soonyoung has always been there. I remember the time you fought our CEO for me to keep the title track of our 6th album even though everyone said that we weren’t ready for a mature concept. You said that if I was so confident with the track, then it should be perfect, and I shouldn’t listen to any older man in a pretentious suit who tells me otherwise. Soonyoung always welcomed me with open arms, and always gave me a strong back to lean on.”

_ 5\. The way Soonyoung cares (annoyingly) _

“Don’t think I didn’t know that the main reason you hung out every night at my studio wasn’t that you wanted to learn more about producing. You wanted to be there to remind me to drink water, to eat dinner, to come back to my room and sleep. Producing was just an excuse, and though you’ve gotten really good at it, I knew that you came because you cared for me. Thank you Soonyoung, for I don’t know how many times I would’ve woken up on a hospital bed due to exhaustion if you weren’t there. Even if I always called you annoying, and that I didn’t need your help, I never meant what I said. I think you know it too because I’ve never seen anyone who looks so happy being scolded by me like you.”

_ 6\. The way Soonyoung talks about their future _

“You promised us a future. You said one day we would get out of that company, we would save up and made our own records company. You could go back to being a farmer to support me as long as I can still make music. You spent nights researching apartment buildings in various areas, seeing which one would be the most private and secured, and close to a good school in case I want a baby Soonie-Hoonie one day. I woke up everyday for a year believing in what you said, and it was the reason why my mornings are not intolerable anymore. I woke up everyday knowing that I am one day closer to that future of us. We didn’t have a clue back then, but we had each other, and we had our wild imaginations.”

_ 7\. The way Soonyoung makes them feel like they are still kids _

“I am always a young kid in your embrace, Soonyoung. I could cry, I could laugh, I could be sulky, and I could be competitive when I’m with you. You took the burden off my shoulders, and you shared them with me so that we could forever stay innocent. When I look at you, Soonyoung, even if it is fifteen years after, I still feel like you’re the same Soonyoung with the braces who smiled so brightly at me and called yourself Edward Kwon. I don’t feel like time passes at all when I’m with you. I could say that I’m forever kidult when I’m with you.”

_ 8\. The way Soonyoung listens and the way Soonyoung talks _

“You have always been the loudest of us. You talked all the time and people tend to think that you’re a bad listener. You are not, Soonyoung, you always listen, and you give the best advice. Our conversations at 3 AM will forever be my most treasured memory. I could pour my heart out to you, and I could be frustrated, I could be scared, I could be sulky, but you never made me feel like my feelings were invalid. You made sure I knew that whatever I was feeling was real, and I was entitled to those feelings. You made sure I was comfortable, and you made sure that I could get everything off my chest without the fear of being judged or lectured. I love the way you responded to my worries also, you said it with a soft voice, a caring tone, and with your loving gaze toward me. You made me feel like whatever we were going through was temporary, and we could wake up tomorrow ready to try again. Your voice gave me strength, more than you could ever know.”

_ 9\. The way Soonyoung makes Jihoon feels like home _

“I love when I open my eyes every morning and you’re already there to welcome me. I love that you were the first thing I see when I get home, and the last thing next to me before I ended my days were also you. Being next to you is like drinking a warm cup of coffee, and feeling like I’m home. You are warm, beautiful, perfect, you are the butterflies in my belly on my best days, but also the remedies to my long and exhausting days. I could see a future with you, I could see me at home with you, at peace with you, grow old with you. I could see myself in the future with you.”

  
  


“Then why are you leaving?” - Soonyoung finally spoke after being silent for so long, unable to hear the end of what Jihoon was going to say.

“Because you need to take that offer, Soonyoung.” - Jihoon said softly as if he was explaining his story to a stranger, not Soonyoung - “You can have a future with that offer, chasing your dream, doing what you love, go back on stage. I can’t keep you backstage forever, Soonyoung, this is not where you belong.”

“Shut up, Jihoon” - Soonyoung growled - “You don’t get to dictate what is best for me. I chose to go backstage so that you can continue shining. I wanted to. You don’t get to tell me that I made a wrong decision, that I don’t belong backstage. No, Jihoon, I belong wherever you are.”

“See” - Jihoon sighed softly - “This is why I wanted to do this through the phone instead of face-to-face.” - He paused as he could hear the soft sobs coming from the other side of the line, Soonyoung was crying - “The 10th thing I love about you is…”

_ 10\. Soonyoung will never let Jihoon go. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to make this a socmed fic but I've never done a socmed before so I don't know how to. I will repost this on Twitter one day if I finally figure out how to do a soc med without messing up lmao :D 
> 
> Anw, follow me on Twitter @alxhayz and support my other works as well. I swear I'm not an angst writer, my other fics are actually really fluffy ;-;


End file.
